ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Batking30
Batking30 Talk Archive 1 Talk Here I archived everything else if you want to read it. So edit here. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 14:34, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to participate in Zero Xone Contest? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay? 4/5 #There is no such thing as sinking it will just drift in space #Also, if Terraspin had blown the roof of, the air and the passengers will go off into space This episode is cool, so Soundwave and Atomix were going out to the Cores of three planets? Plus: You better create a page of Sound Wave and Atomix also. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Answer NO WAY! THAT'S THE STOOOOPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!!!! Kidding. Yes, yes you can. (You'll onlt get that joke if you like this.) Also, how's Binkatong's picture of the Alien? I only recently found out that she did your Sonorosian Adventures logo. Now, remember, YOU SHOULD GIVE WARNINGS BEFORE BLOCKING PEOPLE. I already said that, but you aren't responding to it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 00:29, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, the answer is yes. No I'm not talking about Shadow. I'm talking about people in general. Remember when you blocked me as an IP? Well, you should've warned me. If you did, sorry. I didn't get it. The point is: ''always warn before blocking! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 16:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Request I'm sorry, but no. :( I'm limiting it to one request per person, and I'm not making an exception just because you're my buddy. Because then everyone would want to be an exception. So yeah, once I open up seconds I would be glad to do it. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 17:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) take over Hey Batking30, it is me, Larry1996, since i couldn't make more Ben 10:The Power of 10 episodes, i decided to let you do the job for me. 02:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) please Is it okay if i borrow that Yu-Gi-Oh duelist from Ben 10:Ultimatrix Overdrive in Battle of the Rexs in one of the new episodes of Ben 10: Alien Justice Force? Larry1996 00:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10:The Power of 10 Hey Bats, can you create some more Ben 10:The Power of 10 episodes for me since i'm busy on something else? Larry1996 16:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, you know avatar the last airbender!? Thanks Thanks, you know avatar the last airbender!?Charbel2001 An Asounding Start, Part 2 You say that no aliens were used, but technically, Ultimate Echo Echo was used, because the Soundtrix turned Sound Wave into an Ultimate Sonorosian. Also, I really like your series. It's a great concept. When are you gonna finish Season 1, even. Now, I moved ''An Asounding Start Part 1'' to An Astounding Start, Part 1. I really thought it was a typo, knowing your use of grammar. Sorry. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 21:13, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Is it Ben? Is is okay if i created the episode of Sonorsorian Adventures called "Is is Ben?" for you? Larry1996 22:18, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Just Here to say...... I'm here to say that you can add your aliens example, Pie Rat or Thunderblast to List of Superpowers and Abilities in BTFF Wiki. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 11:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Just Here to say...... I'm here to say that you can add your aliens example, Pie Rat or Thunderblast to List of Superpowers and Abilities in BTFF Wiki. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 12:00, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ghostgrade Ghostgrade was created by Lord Ghostfreak, who's been inactive since January. Can I use Ghostgrade? Thanks! -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 20:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Deletion Sorry, but I was fixing broken redirects. That was a redirect to a non-existent page. What happened? I wiped out the broken (and double) redirects. How do the broken redirects start? -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 18:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10,000: How it All Started I just found it, and I like it! But why is there no way to easily get to the episodes? -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 18:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC) 9000th Edit I made the lucky 9000th edit with Multifreak. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 01:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Happy New year and SA and UO crossover Hi again! I have made up an episode name for the crossover, The Sonorosian Lost in Rushmore. I hope u like it. I haven't thought about the plot yet because the villains and all. And Happy New year too! Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 17:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Total Alien Island Well, Can I be a host too? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 11:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Master Control Badge On another Wiki, there's a badge called the Grand Phineas Patch (they're called patches there). It's the greatest badge there. Nobody except admins (or mods) know how to get it. I'd like you to ask an admin there how to get it, and then make the badge here. Mods can make badges, right? Where else would the species and planet editing badges come from? Well, I'd like you to make it under the name "Master Control." Thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 12:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) PS. The official title is administrator, but I'm okay with mod (which I know is moderator). Ask Alright, but you should still ask how to get the Phineas badge on PFFanon, and make it from basicly the same thing as the Phineas badge. If you ask, you can find out, so you can make. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Offer Thank you! :D ...and oh my god that would be completely beyond awesome. ;w; I would be honored to be a moderator on this amazing site. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 23:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) 8DDDDDDDDD Thank you so much! I will try my best not to abuse my power and be the best mod I can be. >w< --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 00:12, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Skin Why'd you change the Wiki's look? If you didn't, who did? Ask, and let them no that, no offense, but it kinda looks like moldy green instead of Ben 10 green. Please change it back. If you want, maybe you could put up the same background as the canon Wiki. Okay? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:20, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Batking. I've got a new background for the Wiki. Just reupload it as a new version of the Wiki's background. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Also, make it bigger. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:27, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Background I'm not glad with how it turned out. Just put it back to the green, please. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Great! I'd love to be a admin. I will use the term "admin," because administrator is the proper term, and admin is short for it. Could you please acknowledge, on the homepage, that the background was made from the Multi Trixes series logo? Thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC) New Background Hey, I just tried making another background for the wiki that I was wondering if you wanted to try out. I tried tiling it on my desktop, it looks pretty awesome. ^^ After we try it, we could maybe have people vote on which they liked better or something. Anyway, here it is. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Background I love it! Did you make it yourself? It looks like Binkatong's work. In the recent uploads, the single Omnitrix symbol is the file, and it's uploaded by you. You may have reuploaded it as the background. So, if Binkatong did it, let me know. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. Looking at your earlier messages, I see that Binkatong did it. Ignore the last message. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Resize ...actually, would you mind if I, you know, remade it? I've got a few ideas that could be fun. :3 But if you want to just go with that, sure thing. (By the way, did you get photoshop? If so, how is it?) Adminship Weirdo Guy beat you to it. I'm an admin now! Only an admin, not a bureaucrat. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) PS. He said I was creative. Do you agree? Thanks! Title says it all. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Start Total Alien Island We were supposed to start yesterday! Also, is there a particular order when you make a challenge, then another makes a challenge? TyRaN ReX 08:15, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Block According to the block log (not the block''list''), Waiyenoo blocked you for a week because of spamming. If this was true, why'd you do it? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Blocked Well, I heard Waiyenoo also blocked Ultimatehero for the same reason. I thought I read the log wrong, until you responded. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 16:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Template Badges There are two Template edit tracks. One says "Template", but the other says "Templates". Which should be disabled? In fact, they don't make much sense anyway, so can I, maybe, disable both? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Total Umm, you can start Total Alien Island now. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 23:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark I made a graphic for it. Like it? I edited an Alien Force logo picture, and copy/pasted the "Fan Fiction" text onto it, then moved it around. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:58, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Tes Is it okay if i borrow your idea of Shan's cousin Tes's powers of agile, and sonic wave to break glass on Kai Green? Larry1996 03:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Please leave a message on my talk page. Larry1996 05:43, January 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Aliens 1. Yeah, I'm going to have her get more aliens. At the end of season two. :P I don't really want to wait that long, but it's the soonest I can have it work with the plot. She kind of gets a new alien half way through the season- Interval- but that still part of her original 10. 2. Oh, we're switching off? Okay, cool! :D I'll get right on it! (Also, permission to change the episode title? I've got another idea for it.) --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Template Can you make space on the aliens template for Ben 10: The Final Fight aliens? Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 00:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Featured Series The Alien Creator thingy on the main page has sat there for a while. I think we should replace that with a featured series displayer. There would be a forum page where people would nominate their series and vote on others. The format would be similar to the one on Phineas and Ferb Fanon. Do you think this is a good idea? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) What Do I Do? Do you know about the WikiJosh accounts? They're undoubtedly by one person. I've given warning messages about blocking him for sockpuppetry, but he ignores them. He's made a new WikiJosh4, and is still ignoring the messages. I'll block him if you say so. I'm new to admin-ness, as you know, so I'm not sure if I should. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 16:04, January 21, 2011 (UTC) WikiJosh When banned, you can only edit your own talk page, right? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 14:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sonorosian Adventures Why is your series' main page protected? I looked at a blocked user's talk page, and I saw that he messed it up, so you protected it. Why just because of one user? Lots of pages get vandalised, not just yours. A little vandalism isn't enough to get a page protected. I'll unprotect it soon if you say so. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:57, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Request to Adopt Corkshot I'd like to make a request to adopt Corkshot since the owner is inactive. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 17:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Just Wondering... I haven't realised this until now, but is your icon supposed to be Atomix? The one in Sonorosian Adventures, not the Omnitrix alien. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) What? What do you mean you didn't? On my Alien Donations blog, you said I could use him, along with Bubbles and Water Linkz. If you don't believe me, it's right here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay Sorry. I didn't really notice (I don't look at edits much). [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 22:46, February 2, 2011 (UTC) By the way, could I change the wiki logo to the picture on the right. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 22:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 23:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC)